Alias: The Long Mission
by VaughnsGurl1
Summary: Sydney is chosen for a dangerous mission, Sark. Sark has stolen a disk from the CIA and she needs to get it back, but it'll include risking her life...PKEASE R


Sydney's POV  
  
I awoke to the sound of beeping. Constant beeping; and voices; there were voices, only I couldn't make out what they were saying. I groaned and moved my leg. I opened my eyes, then squinted at the bright lights surrounding me. Everything was white. Everything. I panicked, I couldn't remember anything...where was I? I didn't even know where I was.  
  
The beeping noise went on, and as I panicked more, it quickened. I could hear voices but I couldn't see anyone. I tried to sit up, but restraints held me down. I was jerking around, screaming, thinking I was in some kind of a torcher device. But, no, I saw Vaughn ran up to me. "Syd! You're awake!" Vaughn exclaimed, running to me and kissing my forehead as he sat down in the chair next the bed I was in. "Where am I?" I asked, my eyes were darting wildly across the room. "You're in the hospital," Vaughn replied, laying a reassuring hand on my arm. "W-What...happened...?" I asked, I closed my eyes trying to remember. "You were shot," Vaughn replied. I couldn't believe it! SHOT?! How could I have been-then it all came back to me. I remembered everything. I groaned and lyed my head back down on the pillow, closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I remembered...Oh, did I remember. ***  
I was assigned to a mission. I was called into the debriefing room that morning, where Dixon, Kendall, and Dad gave me all the information I'd need for the mission. It was Sark. He had kidnapped a CIA opperative and stolen our only backup disk of the CIA account. I nodded, listening intently. "Here," Dixon handed me a bag full of things I would need to disguise myself. "You'll need this," I nodded, taking the bag. Kendall stepped forward. "He'll be in a club tonight around 9:50 P.M. you'll need to get there before he does. I nodded. "What am I supposed to do once he gets there?" I asked. "He'll go to the alley across the street. There's a door on the right at the end. He'll go in there, up 3 flights of stairs, then turn left into an abandoned lab to make 3 dozen copies of the disk to sell on the black market," Dixon paused, taking a breath. "You'll need to follow him in there and stop him from making those copies and retrieve the disk, a van will be waiting for you just outside the alley," Dixon finished. "Alright, I'll do it," I said. I didn't know what I was getting my self into. ***  
"Oh...my...gosh..." I couldn't believe the stuff I had to wear! a jean miniskirt, leather platforms, and a red spaghetti-strap shirt. I put the clothes on reluctantly, and temporarily dyed my hair blonde. I looked good as a blonde, but I would never consider it. Nope, not me. I was dropped off at the club at 9:35 P.M. sharp, and I stepped in confidently. I waited...waited...and, well, I waited. I had a few drinks, but kept my eye on the main entrance. Suddenly, there he was. Sark. I casually payed for my drinks and followed him out the back exit slowly. Yep, he was going exactly where Dixon had said he would. After Sark had shut the door, I waited 10 seconds, then opened it and crept up the 3 flights of stairs, gun in hand. Finally, for what seemed like hours I came to the 3rd floor. I peeped inside the door on the right. There he was, making copies. I thought it was actually cute how he thought he wasn't being followed. I smiled, and stepped in. "Stop!" I yelled, holding my gun up. Sark's head jolted up, and he put his hands in the air. "Sydney," I nodded, and I moved in closer, but cautiously. I made a move for the computer, going for the hard drive. I had to get that disk, I couldn't fail. Sark drew his gun and held it to my head as I stopped, dropped my gun, and held up my hands. I wished we would stop playing these games. I turned to face him, and he was smiling. I did good foot move and twisted the gun out of his hands, picked up my gun and shot him in the leg. He screamed, but no one could have heard him with the loud music below. I grabbed the disk and ran for the door. I glanced behind me to see Sark quickly recovering. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could, and at the same time shoving that disk in my pocket. I heard footsteps, yelling, and the sound of a gun being loaded. I ran faster. Finally, I reached the door and thrust it open, emerging into the cold night air. I heard Sark's footsteps just behind me. He was getting closer...closer... "Stop!" I heard his voice. "Give me the disk, Bristow!" I paused, then took my chance doing a tuck and roll method, escaping the first 2 shots. I began to run, but he was faster. He lunged at me and dragged to the ground, punching me in the face. I yelped and then I pushed him off of me and ran, the next thing I knew I was pushed against the brick alley wall and I heard a shot, then pain. Immense pain. I screamed, then saw 2 men run just around the corner. "Sydney!" One yelled. It was Weiss and Vaughn. Thank God! Sark ran and forgot about the disk. It hurt...it hurt like nothing else. I stammered and fell to the ground, and then I blacked out. ***  
"The doctor says you're going to be fine," Vaughn said. I nodded, smiling. "You really had me worried there..." He continued. I smiled again, "Thanks for coming in when you did, I couldn't have done it alone," I said. Vaughn smiled, took my hand, and kissed it. "That's what I'm here for." ***  
THE END 


End file.
